Total Drama Titans: The Fear Games
Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, last episode The Campers had to spend the night in the woods and use their survival skills to help them get out and complete the challenge. Because Cyborg cheated, he had to face elimination with the Killer Bass who obviously would've voted him off and it was goodbye for Cyborg. Stay tuned into this episode as the campers play their scariest game yet so watch TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Episode 7: The Fear Games Blackfire: so now that we've got one of your so called friends out who do you want to get out next??? Starfire:ummmmm Angel: how about Robin Starfire: Robin.............. Blackfire: PERFECT now to think of a way to get him out Control Freak: CAMPERS, CAMPSITE NOW Blackfire: ugh, its the middle of the night Control Freak: yeah..... whatever Blackfire: come on girls *Blackfire* sometimes, Control Freak just has to be full of surprises (they arrive at the campsite and see everyone) Control Freak: so, trivia question, whats your deepest fear, Beast Boy you go first. Beast Boy: it'd have to be eating meat, dude its way out of order that we eat animals Raven: errr, probably staying on this island locked in the toilets Robin: nothing, nothing at all. Control Freak: oh really not even this (he shows picture of Shrek) Robin: AAAAAAAAAAAAH (he hides behind log) Red X: pathetic Control Freak: whats your fear, taking off your mask maybe??? Red X: fine, that's what ill go with Control Freak: Jinx Jinx: probably being alone in the woods Kid Flash: but you wouldn't be alone ( his eyebrows go up and down while he puts on a grin) Control Freak: yours??? Kid Flash: ugh mimes Beast Boy: you serious Control Freak; Wykkyd??? *Kyd holds up a picture of him running away from fangirls* Mammoth: probably vegetables Beast Boy: dude that's sad Jinx: oh really now, says the one scared of a chicken or something Control Freak: anyway.....Aqualad Aqualad: eating fish Bumble Bee: spiders Wondergirl: worms Hotspot: water Pantha: Sumos Starfire: um, being trapped in a dark room Blackfire: Slugs, ugh they creep me out Billy Numerous: No video games for an hour Billy 2: i agree Kole: Probably being separated from my best friend *she holds Gnnarks hand* (Gnnark nods in agreement) Private H.I.V.E: Ballerinas Gizmo: Skunks Cheshire: Dogs, bleurgh Mas: estar varados en una isla desierta Menos: si, totalmente Argent: oh yeah, totally with hotspot, water sucks Angel: rats Wilderbeast: Bee's Bumble Bee: hey Wilderbeast: ok not her, but like the bug bees Herald: probably zombies Fang: ugh totally zombies Killowat: again water Argent: guess that's another thing we have in common Killowat: i guess it is Blackfire: ok so can we please go now Control Freak: go on then get your rest Angel: FINALLY (they leave) Control Freak: your gonna need all the sleep you can get (Cinderblock and Control Freak laugh evilly) Raven: yeah, please stop that (in the morning) Control Freak: CAMPERS TO THE CAMPSITE (at the campsite) Control Freak: so collecting all that information i got last night Aqualad: wait a minute Control Freak: today's challenge shall be Red X: i knew it Control Freak: Chicken collecting (they all sigh in relief) Control Freak: nah im just pulling ya leg, you'll be facing your fears. (they groan) *WonderGirl* i should've known *Private H.I.V.E* this is gonna be hard CinderBlock: (he holds a dog) CHESHIRE (she gulps and runs away from dog) Control Freak: poor start, (he presses button and a cage filled up with fangirls appears) (Kyd Wykkyd frowns) ( it shows him completing the challenge by signing an autograph ) 1-0 (Argent, Kilowat and Hotspot jump in the river and have completed it for their team) 2-2 ( They let out some people dressed up as zombies but fang and Herald leg it) 2-2 Kole: NOOOO NOOOOO Gnnark: GNAAAAA, GNAAAR Kole: we cant be separated for a whole hour Control Freak: gonna have to ( rats get let out but angel flies away ) ( Jinx walks into the woods) Jinx: ok, just 6 hours here, that's all...... ( Kid Flash follows her, but then a mime appears in front of him and he runs ) Kid Flash: what am i chicken (he runs back up to it and stands in front of it for 10 seconds) 2-3 (Billy sits in a chair with a video games console in front of him, but automatically fails) 2-3 (Mammoth and Beast Boy are put in front of a table with meat and vegetables in front of them) (Mammoth eats his but then wipes the taste after his mouth while Beast Boy chickens out) 3-3 (back with Jinx) Jinx: ok i cant do this (she runs out) (Blackfire sniggers but then gets a bucket of slugs on her head and she screams) 3-3 *Blackfire* really (Raven is put in the toilets) *Raven* ew (she completes it) 4-3 Control Freak: So... Red X Red X: fine (Robin runs behind Control Freak with a sinister looking face) (Red X takes off his mask, but reveals a black mask over it covering his identity) 5-3 Red X: hey i took it off didn't i Control Freak: whatever man. (Swarm of bees fly into Wilderbeast but he takes it) 5-4 (Starfire gets but in a dark box) Starfire: oh no............... (she blasts her way out screaming) 5-4 ( Mas y Menos get put in 2 separate parts of the desert) Mas & Menos: AYUDA (Kole and Gnnark manage to spend the hour without seeing each other even though Gnnark gets scared) 6-5 ( Gizmo gets put in a cage with a skunk) Gizmo: LEMME OUT SNOT BRAIN Control Freak: ok (he lets him out but still gets sprayed) 6-5 Gizmo: bleurghhh Robin: come at me Control Freak, ive been practicing and have learnt ogres are not real (A person with an ogre costume appears) Robin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (he runs away screaming) 6-5 (Aqualad is put at a diner and a salmon is put in front of him) Aqualad: NOOOOOO its my code not to eat fish (he walks away) 6-5 Bumble Bee: oh silly old Aqualad (fang goes behind her and she sees him scared) Bumble Bee: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (she stomps on him and then flies) Control Freak: err yeah, she did stomp on one so im gonna count that 7-5 *BumbleBee* i have arachnophobia, they just creep me out man *Fang* seriously, she stomps on me,i know ive got a spider for a head but hey, i was only hiding from the zombies (Pantha is put at the stage where she wrestles a sumo) 8-5 Wondergirl: YEAH GO PANTHA (she turns to side) isn't she great (she looks again) WORMS Control Freak: relax, all you have to do is put your hand in there (Wondergirl completes it) 9-5 Control Freak: right now the Bass are in the lead, Can the Gophers earn 5 or more campers to win (Mas y menos come) Mas: hemos completado el reto, ya ves que encontramos entre si cerca de un cactus y luego corrió por todas partes buscando el campamento. BOOM wheres nuestros puntos Control Freak: what................ 9-7 Private H.I.V.E: err......... (he stares at ballerina) Control Freak: ok Private, if you conquer your fear and dance with the ballerina chick, your team wins, but if you dont then the gophers have won Robin: COME ON YOU VILLAINOUS SCUM, WE LOSE THIS AGAIN YOUR OFF (he sits) *Robin* yeah i know why do i shout a lot well, i take extra lessons from Batman *Raven* ...........................................yeah go team wooooooo (Private gulps but learns hes no chicken and he dances with the ballerina) 1000000000000000000000000-7 Control Freak: AND THE KILLER BASS WIN!!!!!!, Gophers to the campsite please (at the campsite) Control Freak: now Screaming Gophers, one of you will be eliminated and the first marshmallows go to Starfire, Blackfire, Kid Flash, Billy Numerous, Cheshire, Mas, Menos, Argent, Wildebeest, Herald, Kilowat and Gnnark. Now Gizmo, Fang and Angel. The next marshmallow goes to.....Angel. Angel: YES Control Freak: now Gizmo, you call people weird and dumb names, but Fang your creepy and failed to do your challenge, along with you Gizmo so the last marshmallow goes to................Gizmo Gizmo: take the arachniloser Fang: aww man, now ill have Kitten to deal with, laters guys (he goes on the boat of losers and goes away) Control Freak: so that's Fang eliminated, next episode the campers are gonna row row row their boats so stay tuned on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Category:Fan Episodes Category:Total Drama Titans